My Regrets
by anoncikiciw
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan? Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa kematian seseorang disebabkan oleh ulahmu? Kim Minseok telah kehilangan adiknya, dan inilah yang ia rasakan.


**Cast:**

EXO Xiumin as Kim Minseok

Ahn Sohee as Kim Sohee (Minseok's little sister)

 **Summary:**

Pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan? Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa kematian seseorang disebabkan oleh ulahmu? Kim Minseok telah kehilangan adiknya, dan inilah yang ia rasakan.

* * *

 **My Regrets**

 _Menurutku tidak masalah jika kita berpisah, karena rasa sayangku padamu takkan hilang begitu saja._

 _._

 _._

 **Minseok's POV**

Mataku tertuju pada dua buah figura yang terpasang di dinding. Di dalam kedua figura tersebut terdapat fotoku bersama keluargaku. Salah satu figura menampilkan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilku setelah adikku dengan bangganya mendapatkan ijazah SMA-nya. Adik kecilku yang mengenakan seragam SMA, aku dan kedua orangtuaku yang mengenakan pakaian terbaik kami. Kami terlihat begitu bahagia, seolah-olah dunia adalah milik kami, senyuman yang terpancar dari foto itu, senyuman yang sangat tulus. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat kebahagiaan kami kala itu.

Aku berpaling pada foto lainnya. Foto yang menampilkan sosokku dan keluargaku setelah aku meraih gelar sarjanaku. Aku yang mengenakan toga dan kedua orangtuaku yang memelukku. Kami bertiga terlihat tersenyum. Senyum kami tidak setulus foto pertama, siapapun bisa menyadari itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen itu, juga perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sempat kuhilangkan dengan susah payah. Perasaan yang kini datang kembali. Perasaan yang takkan pernah bisa hilang bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Seandainya kau menungguku saat itu. Seandainya aku ada bersamamu saat itu. Seandainya aku tidak pernah membentakmu. Seandainya itu tidak pernah terjadi._

Penyesalan, itulah yang kurasakan tiap kali aku memandang foto itu. Foto yang tidak menunjukkan keberadaan adikku. Foto yang membuat keluargaku harus menahan perasaan sedih tiap kali ada yang bertanya, _kemana anak gadismu?_ Foto yang membuatku merasa semakin kehilangan dari hari ke hari.

 _Adik kecilku_. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia mengomeliku tiap kali aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Bagaimana ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dewasa. Dan aku ingat bagaimana ia mendiamiku selama tiga hari karena aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu saat ia membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Adikku, ingatkah kau bahwa kala itu kau masih berumur enam belas tahun, sedangkan aku sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun? Tentu saja kau masih kecil di mataku, dan sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku.

Mataku masih saja menatap kedua foto itu bergantian. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca karena teringat pada kenangan-kenangan kami dulu. Bagaimanapun aku menahannya, air mataku tetap mengalir membasahi pipiku tanpa menaati perintah dari otakku. Maafkan aku, aku mengingkari janji. Padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menangisinya lagi. Maafkan aku, adikku. Aku memang kakak yang lemah. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu.

Otakku kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatku harus kehilangan adik kecilku, karena keegoisanku sendiri.

Dia yang menghampiriku dengan terengah-engah. Dia yang menanyakan kapan ujianku selesai. Dia yang bersikeras ingin menungguku agar kami bisa pulang bersama. Dia yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan rok setengah paha. Dia yang mengomeliku karena membuatnya menunggu lama. Dan aku yang membentaknya di depan teman-temanku. Aku yang termakan oleh emosi hingga menyuruhnya untuk pulang sendirian. Aku yang terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi ujian skripsi sehingga aku melampiaskannya padanya.

Penyesalanku dimulai ketika aku melihat punggung adik kecilku yang semakin menjauhiku. Rasa penyesalanku bertambah besar dan dibumbui rasa khawatir ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya setelah ia meninggalkanku untuk pulang. Dia tidak membawa payung saat itu, aku tahu. Aku hanya khawatir ia akan kehujanan kala itu. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan ada seorang lelaki hidung belang yang mencegatnya secara paksa di tengah perjalanan pulang.

Hatiku hancur ketika aku mendengar berita kematiannya. Demi Tuhan, aku terus menjerit mengatakan semua berita itu hanyalah kebohongan. Aku hanya bisa membentak orangtuaku saat mereka mengatakan bahwa adik kecilku meninggal karena tertabrak mobil saat sedang berlari menghindari seorang lelaki hidung belang yang mengejarnya. Namun rasa ketidakpercayaanku sirna ketika aku melihat jasadnya. Wajahnya masih tetap cantik walaupun telah bersimbah darah. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah adik kecilku yang manis. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Aku meneriakkan namanya, dan mengguncangkan jasadnya. Tindakan yang sia-sia. Hal itu tidak akan membawanya kembali padaku, namun aku hanya ingin melepaskan semua kesedihanku kala itu, karena setelahnya aku berjanji tidak akan menangisinya lagi seumur hidupku.

Air mataku masih belum berhenti. Aku sudah tidak memandangi kedua foto itu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya untuk saat ini. Aku memilih pergi ke kamarku untuk berbaring di tempat tidurku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan harapan air mataku akan berhenti setelah ini. Keputusan yang salah sebenarnya, karena aku malah berhalusinasi dengan mataku yang terpejam. Aku seperti melihatnya, adik kecilku yang manis, berlari menghampiriku dengan mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan begitu saja. Ah, aku melihat sebuah bando di kepalanya. Bando putih dengan hiasan kupu-kupu kecil di salah satu sisinya. Bando pemberian dariku saat ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Aku seperti merasakan hadirnya di sampingku, sosoknya begitu nyata. Aku tidak ingin halusinasi ini berakhir, jadi aku terus memejamkan mataku. Aku merasakannya hendak membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Dan saat itu juga aku segera membuka mataku. Aku menghela nafas. Itu benar-benar hanya halusinasi. Hanya bayanganku saja. Mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya.

Entah kenapa, tubuhku tiba-tiba bergerak menuju meja kerjaku. Tanganku segera meraih dompetku dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang telah lama tersimpan. Fotoku bersama adikku. Aku pun membalik foto tersebut untuk melihat tulisan yang terdapat di bagian belakangnya.

 _Happy Birthday Minseok Oppa! Love, Kim Sohee_

Aku tertegun melihat kalimat itu. Foto ini adalah satu-satunya hadiah yang pernah kuterima dari adikku. Hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke sembilan belas. Aku ingat foto ini. Sohee memaksaku untuk berfoto bersama saat aku hendak pergi kuliah. Dia bersikeras ingin berfoto denganku, tidak peduli aku akan terlambat masuk kelas atau tidak. Dan aku meledeknya saat ia memberiku foto ini sebagai hadiah, padahal jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Konyol memang, hanya sebuah foto sebagai hadiah ulangtahun.

Kutatap lagi fotoku bersama Sohee. Betapa cantiknya adikku itu. Aku tersenyum, tapi air mataku kembali mengalir. Otakku mulai mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi kuakui, otakku memang sangat mengerti apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya. Aku ingin mendengar tawanya. Aku ingin memberitahunya permintaan maafku dan rasa terima kasihku karena ia telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku akan hidup berbahagia untuknya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya.

Seandainya Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin melepas rasa penyesalanku. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya kali ini saja, untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal yang istimewa untuknya.

 _Selamat ulangtahun, Kim Sohee. Oppa menyayangimu._

 **End of Minseok's POV**

.

.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Minseok oppa yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Aku tahu ia bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Aku membisikkan sesuatu padanya, agar ia tidak perlu merasakan rasa penyesalan lebih lama lagi. Mungkin, dia akan menganggapku sebagai halusinasinya saja. Tapi tak apa. Aku yakin, jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku akan bertemu lagi dengan oppa.

 _Bukalah matamu, oppa. Jangan bersedih lagi dan lupakan rasa menyesalmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu._

 **-END-**

* * *

Halo, thanks udah baca ff pertama anon! ^o^

Hayoloh itu yang terakhir hantunya Sohee apa gimana? Hahaha.

Maafin ff yang...ehem, bosenin dan ga layak publish ini ya, entah kenapa pengen banget ngepublish ini.

Ff ini awalnya anon bikin dengan cast HunHan, tapi berhubung di akhirnya mau dikasih ucapan HBD, diganti deh jadi Xiumin-Sohee, gapapa kan ya mereka dijadiin adik-kakak, kan mirip :p

Sekali lagi, anon berterimakasih buat yang udah baca ff ini ya. Kalo boleh sih, pengen minta review juga hehehe kepo pendapat nih maklum ff pertama, tapi ga maksa hehe.

Thank you readers! :)


End file.
